


Spellbound

by Renata Lord (snowlight)



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlight/pseuds/Renata%20Lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first three spells ever cast by Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spellbound

The very first spell Loki performed was to call forth a spark while hiding underneath his bunk. It was but a dying gasp of brightness and heat, nothing like the great fire he would later summon onto Midgard.

The second spell he performed was for the thick tome itself to levitate. Through this Loki learned that magic wasn’t the sterile and impersonal affair as he had imagined. To perform powerful magic, real magic, you had to give yourself over to it. That was the price of power.

His third spell was whispered in front of a mirror. The summer was glorious in Asgard, and from the open windows Loki could hear his brother chasing Volstagg down the halls over some stolen food. The others were there, too, with their riotous shouts and wild laughter. But for Loki, the reverberation of the spell drowned out every other noise, even the sound of his own heart beating.

Perhaps his heart did stop when he opened his eyes again. The figure in the mirror gazed back at him, utterly foreign and _wrong_. The spell had worked perfectly, but Loki now knew he had wished for the impossible. There were things which no magic could change.

Even with a head of golden hair as radiant as Mother’s necklace, he could never be the golden prince of Asgard. The false color only accentuated his self-enclosed coldness, like a tree that could not find the sun.

But he could feel it. He could hear that sun, closer and closer now. Laughing. Running. Calling his name, like he was the only one who mattered in all the nine worlds.


End file.
